I wish
by RainbowFloss
Summary: A shooting star was all it took for the adventure of a life time to begin, and for Natsu and Lucy, there was more than one adventure.
1. Shooting Star

A cool, gentle breeze brushed over their heads' as the team of seven lay peacefully in the meadow, gazing up at the twinkling stars. It was calm and quiet. Something they weren't really used to back at the Guild Hall. It was always so loud and lively, but when you're attached to something as much as they were, it didn't really matter. Yet, peace and quiet was nice once in a while. One of the bunch raised their arm, pointing out a shooting star. "Make a wish, guys.." The gentle voice announced sweetly, and the others followed suit.

"I wished for yummy fishies!" A blue cat stirred, breaking the silence and starting a wish-off. "Well, I wished that we could eat right now.." Another broken silence, this time by a cherry haired man. "I wished for cake.." Another remark by a scarlet haired female. "I wished for Fairy Tail to never change.." The tradition of food was distrupted by a midnight haired girl. "I wished for a calm day like this again." A white cat spoke, quickly followed by a half naked man. "Well, I wished that Natsu would stop being so annoying all the time!" And with that, the wish-off was finished.

"Can it, ice boy!" Natsu, the cherry haired man yelled. "Make me, flame breath!" Gray, the naked one replied. "Shut up!" Cried a girl who hadn't spoken her wish. "Say, Lucy.. What was your wish?" Happy the blue cat asked the blonde. "If I say my wish then it won't come true.." She said softly, smiling. "But.. I guess I'll say it. I wished that this night will last forever.." Her comment was followed by Happy. "Sounds like you!" "And what's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked slightly enraged.

The night continued on under the star lit sky as the emptiness was filled with laughter and songs. "That's totally not how it happened!" Happy said quickly, leaping up next to the fire. "It was more like ROAR! I'M GONNA EAT YOUR SOUUULS!" His impression of Natsu was followed by more laughter and the sound of the fire.

Sadly, the night had to come to an end. But for Fairy Tail, every end opens a door to a new beginning. And this tale was only just beginning.

Later that night, the seven wizards and cats were all asleep under the shining sky. "...Natsu?" Lucy said softly, turning to the Dragon Slayer. He replied with a soft groan, turning to face Lucy. "Yeah? What is it.." His warm breath heated up Lucy's face. "I'm cold.." She replied softly as he rolled his ankle. "What do you want me to do? Burn you?" He chuckled softly as she narrowed her eyes, looking away slightly mad. Natsu wrapped his arm around the blonde, pulling her close to his chest, causing her to grunt softly, followed closely by her cheeks going red. Lucy looked up at Natsu, who had already fallen asleep. "..Thank you, Natsu.." She said softly, falling asleep as her eyelids fluttered gently, closing as she drifted off into her dreams.


	2. A Wish Come True?

Lucy arose to the sound of Natsu's loud and obnoxious snoring in her ear, and his hand between her cleavage. A soft blush ran across her already rosy cheeks as she pulled out his hand, sitting up. A soft and gentle yawn escaped the blonde as she stretched her arms out, getting to her feet. The sound of giggles came from around a tree straight behind her.

"Hehe, Carla! S..Stop it! Y..You know I'll.. Ahaha! Hahaa! Stop!" Wendy cried out, almost in tears as she squirmed on the ground, kicking her legs as Carla tickled her belly. "You're so vulnerable, Wendy! Cover yourself u- Ahahaha!" Carla began to giggle uncontrollably as Wendy started tickling her belly. "Now who's the vulnerable one!"

Lucy smiled at the girls, leaning her weight on her left leg. She decided to join in on the fun, tickling Wendy's neck and Carla's ear as she sat beside the two, starting to giggle herself. "H..Hey! No fair! Ahaha!" Lucy cried out as Wendy began to tickle Lucy's neck, aswell as Carla's belly. "S..Stop it! Ahaha!" She yelped once more, almost in tears.

"What's goin' on out here?" Natsu aksed with his raspy voice as he walked out to the girls, along with Gray, Happy, and Erza. "Haha, you guys are hopeless to be left alone." Gray commented, resting his body against the tree. Erza smiled at the girls as they finished up, hopping to their feet. "Well. Where are we going ne-" Wendy's face went red, lowering her head as she placed her arms around her stomach as it growled. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought.."

The fire was crackling in the near distance, cooking up food not only for Wendy, but for the six other wizards and cats. Lucy looked up from her lap, which was filled with a flower crown of daisies, to be greeted by Natsu's face. Only, much closer than she wanted anyone's face to be. "Ah! N..Natsu, you scared... me?.. Natsu? Are you okay?" Lucy waved her hand in the Dragon Slayer's face, only to have her wrist grasped by his. He sniffed her wrist, then looked back up into her confused and slightly scared eyes. Natsu forced her body down onto the soft, green grass below. Lucy folded a leg above the other as Natsu began sniffing down her body, causing her to squirm and struggle under his grip. "Natsu! What are you doing?" Erza yelled at the Dragon Slayer, only to be confronted by the odd words. "Lucy smells different." His grip loosened as Lucy meekly spoke. "Y..You're hurting my hands.." And with that, the odd wake up was over.

"What do you mean she smells different?" Gray asked as he helped Lucy up, who, despite the unbearable cold of Gray, clung onto him for dear life. "I dunno.. She just.." Natsu replied, not knowing how to describe it. Wendy walked over to Lucy, gently grabbing her hand and sniffing. "..She does smell a bit different.." The young Dragon Slayer added, letting go of Lucy's hand. "I don't think I smell different." Lucy remarked, looking to Wendy then to Natsu. "Well, you do." Natsu said swiftly, turning to Erza, who had a furious look on her face. Erza grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to her face. "Apologize to Lucy right now!" She whisper-yelled at him. "But I don't need too! She's not upset or anyth-" Natsu turned around to see Lucy staring at him in a soft fear. "...Sorry." He said gently, and it seemed that it was forgotten. But Lucy knew that something was up. And to be honest, she was kinda happy. Her real wish was starting to come true.


	3. The River Bank

Lucy always found Natsu to be attractive, especially when he was fighting. His motives, morals, and body were unbearable for the blonde. Her only wish was that he felt the same about her. And he did. He found her just as attractive. But, Natsu and Lucy were too shy to admit anything. And even if one did admit, they were scared of rejection.

"N..No.. S...Stop it.. Please.. I...I swear I'll... N..No.. NO.. STOP! AH!" Wendy woke up quickly as Erza looked at her. "Are you okay, Wendy?" The red head asked as she got out of her sleeping bag and headed over to the small child, who sobbed gently. "M..Mhm.." She replied, unsure if she really was okay or not. "Did you have a nightmare?" Erza asked softly, patting her dark blue hair gently. "Y..Yeah, I did.." Wendy placed her head on Erza's stomach for comfort and warmth. Especially warmth as she was next to Gray. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Erza asked sincerely, holding Wendy's hand. "Not really.. But.. Can I sleep next to you? Gray's making me cold.." Wendy let out a soft giggle as she spoke, looking up to Erza's head as she nodded. "Of course, Wendy." The two headed over to Erza's sleeping bag, which was next to Natsu's. Only Natsu was gone. And so was Lucy. "..Where are they now?.." Erza sighed, placing her hand to the bridge of her nose. "Oh well.." She sighed once more, hopping into the sleeping bag next to Wendy as they hugged softly.

Lucy and Natsu giggled quietly outside of the tent and down at the small river. "Stop splashing me!.." Lucy whispered to Natsu as she blocked most of the water from her face with her forearms. "Fine, fine." Natsu whispered back, hopping out of the river and next to Lucy. The two sat beneath the full moon, sillouhetts against the light. Their faces were covered in shadows and their eyes glimmered gently. They stared into eachothers eyes for a second before Natsu gently grabbed Lucy's chin, not breaking eye contact as their heads moved closer together. Lucy opened her mouth when Natsu did. He hesitated and looking deep into her eyes, then pressed his lips firmly against her own, gently biting her lower lip as she licked his. "N...Na...Ngh.." Lucy's words were muffled by the kiss, but she didn't mind. He pulled away from the kiss, staring into her lovestruck eyes as he gently pushed her body down onto the riverbank, once again pressing his lips on hers. The pair kissed passionatly beneath the moon for a few moments more, before Natsu pulled away for air, gasping softly. "N...Natsu.." Lucy managed to speak, staring up into his onyx eyes. He looked back down into her hazel eyes, smiling gently. He kissed her jaw, moving down to her neck, softly nibbling and licking her skin, causing her to squirm and moan softly. "N..Natsu.. W..We.. We have to go back..." Lucy spoke with a hidden sad tone as Natsu lifted her up, letting go of her neck. "I guess you're right.." He sighed, holding her hand as they walked back to the tent. Little did they know a surprise was waiting for them.

"Where were you two?!" Erza whisper yelled at them, crossing her arms. "...We were down by the river stargazing.." Lucy whispered quickly before Natsu could get a word in. "Y..Yeah." The fiery one replied. "You had me worried sick!" Erza whisper yelled once more at the pair. "Just.. Get back to bed and don't get back out." She rolled her eyes, hopping into her sleeping bag and hugging Wendy once more. Natsu and Lucy looked at eachother, grinning and blushing. "Goodnight, Natsu." Lucy said sweetly as she hopped into her sleeping bag, snuggling into his arm. "Night, Luce." He replied, falling asleep quickly.


	4. I Love You Guys

Hey, guys! So, you may have noticed that the chapters are short, but I'm updating quickly. I'll make the chapters have at least 1-2 thousand words from now on. Btw, hope you're enjoying so far!

* * *

As morning came, Natsu and Lucy were still fantasizing about the night before down at the river bank. How they longed for that moment in all of their dreams. It was unbearable. It needed to happen again. And both of them were determined for it to happen. Especially Natsu.

With a lick of his lips, the Dragon Slayer arose, stretching his arms and yawning as he hopped up. He was the last one to wake up.. And the loudest one to wake up, as well. After Natsu got changed, he walked out of the tent, only to find Lucy, Gray and Erza on the ground, dazed like days gone by.

"...Uh.. Erza? Gray? Lucy?.."

The Dragon Slayer tilted his head, then let out a toothy grin. This was his chance. But.. It was wrong. She was unconscious. He couldn't do that to her. But he wanted her so bad.. Natsu shook his head, clearing his mind of those pesky thoughts as Erza groaned.

"W..What happened.." She cupped her forehead, sitting up.

"Natsu? What are you.. Oh.." Erza shook her head, looking around for Wendy.

"Where's Wendy.."

"I dunno.. Wasn't she with you?"

"No.. I..I don't think she was, at least.."

"Oh.. Well, I can go look for her. She couldn't have gone far with those little legs of hers."

Natsu laughed softly, walked away from the three wizards.

"Oh yeah.. Happy and Carla must be with her."

Hearing soft cries and laughs of people unknown, Natsu growled, racing towards the sound.

"...Happy.." He said softly, looking at the bruised, bashed and beaten cat.

"Happy!" Natsu grabbed him, holding his body close to his own. He looked up at the three people before him. A tall, brown haired man, a short-ish orange haired girl, and another tall, green haired man.

"What did you do to him?!" Natsu screamed as his fists turned to flames.

"We merely played with the thing." The words echoed in the Dragon Slayer's head.

"I'll kill you!" He cried once more, leaping at the three people. His fists reached backwards as he called his attack.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

"Uh oh.." The three huddled together as they were shot off into the distance. Natsu turned his attention back to Happy, who groaned gently, looking over at Natsu.

"N...Natsu?"

"Happy! Are you okay?"

"N..No.. I..I'm so sore.."

"Can you stand?"

"I don't think so.."

"What did they do to you, Happy.."

"I...I don't wanna talk about it.." Natsu's eyes went wide as he spoke.

"Your arm.." He said softly, lifting his bleeding limb.

"D..Don't worry about it.. It doesn't hurt too much.."

Happy frowned. "Natsu.. It hurts all over.." Natsu picked him up, walking back to the camp. Erza looked up from Gray and Lucy, who only just began to stir.

"Happy!" Erza said quickly, looking to the cat. "Is he okay? What happened?!"

"I dunno.. He won't tell me. But, by the looks of it, I'd say he e-" Natsu was interrupted by Lucy and Gray.

"Happy!" They said in unison, racing over to Natsu, who held him in his arms. Natsu gently placed him down on his lap, placing his hand on his forehead. "He's got a temperature.." He said with a worried tone.

Happy sobbed. "I wish I could fight those guys.." The cat frowned softly, quickly recovering, as the wounds weren't nearly as serious as they appeared.

Lucy turned to face a tall being that towered over her. It hooked her under it's arm, teleporting. "Nats-" She managed to scream, but was already gone by the time the three looked to her direction.

"Lucy!" Natsu growled. "What the hell is going on right now!" He screamed, calming down as he sniffed the air, following her scent. "...Stay here in case Wendy and Carla come back. I'm gonna get Lucy." Natsu growled, chasing after Lucy's scent.

Lucy was dropped by her captor onto the hard, cold ground. "W..Who are you?!" She screamed, crawling backwards in a failed attempt of escaping it's stare. Lucy's desperate attempt to gain some answers was met by silence, and a chilling stare.

"...W..What do you want from me?!" She cried once more, only to, once again, be met by silence and a chilling stare.

The creature whispered a spell, causing roots to pull Lucy up into the air, restraining her. The roots pulled apart her bent legs, and held her arms above her head. Lucy's heart began to race at incredible speeds.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia, yes?"

"So what if I am."

"Well, Miss Lucy. You're going to die here."

Lucy's eyes went wide as the man launched an attack at her, causing her to scream.

"First, I shall enhance your pain receptors, so every little hit will be agonizingly painful..."

He continued to attack, and Lucy continued to scream in agony.

"S..STOP IT! AAAHAAAH! P..PLEASE! AAAAAAAAGH!"

"I think I will spare you, Lucy. You'll prove to be quite useful in the destruction of Fairy Tail.."

Runes began to cover her body as she struggled. The man shot an attack at her everytime she moved, causing her to scream.

"N..NAAAGH!"

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard Natsu's voice calling her.

"LUCY! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu screamed ferociously, punching the man, knocking him out in one hit. The roots that had attacked her disappeared and she fell, landing in his arms. "Lucy are you... L..Lu.. cy?.."

She placed his hand on her own, interlocking their fingers. "N..Natsu... You came to save me..."

"Of course I did."

"W..Why..."

"What do you mean why? You're my friend, and you needed help."

"...Natsu.."

The pair stared into eachothers eyes as Natsu moved his head towards hers, kissing her forehead. "Lucy.. I won't let anyone hurt you, so long as I'm alive.."

"..."

"So, don't you question why I came here. Alright?"

"O..Okay.."

"We need to head back.. Can you walk?"

Lucy shrugged. "I dunno.."

"Whatever. I'll just carry you."

Lucy sniffed.

"N..Natsu.." Her eyes filled with tears.  
"T..Thank you.. I..I don't know what.. What I'd do without Fairy Tail... I..I love you guys!" She began to sob as he held her close. "I know you do. And we love you, Lucy. Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without ya'.. Besides, if you were gone, who's room would I raid?" He chuckled and she giggled as the two headed back.


	5. Runes Of Darkness

Hey, guys! Thanks for reading this so far! I know that the chapter before this was confusing, but trust me. It'll make sense in like 1-3 chapters! 3

* * *

The sound of memories and days gone by echoed throughout Lucy's head as she lay asleep in the dark tent. "Mira just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand! Isn't that cool?!" She called out to Natsu, who didn't seem interested. "Yeah. Cool, Luney." "The name's Lucy!" A warm feeling rushed over her. It seemed like it was yesterday when she first stepped foot into Fairy Tail. She was living the good life. It was amazing. But that was all about to change..

"Lucy! Lucy! Get up!" The familiar voice of Happy called out to her as she was pulled from her dream and back to reality. "I'm up, I'm up.." She said softly, rubbing her eyes. "What time is.." Her voice went silent. New voices filled her head. The words sending shivers down her spine. "It is upon us..." "Darkness awaits.." "The future will fall.." They whispered gently in her head, grasping her and pulling her away from the real world. Memories flooded her mind as she was seemingly sent back to the day before.

What was she seeing? A spell? No.. An enchantment.. Runes covering the ground that she stood on. Everything else was dark. It was like a nightmare. Creatures crawling out from the pitch black surrounding, entering her wounded soul. Confusion and horror filling her mind. 'What was going on?' 'Where were her friends?' 'Why was this happening?' She asked herself as the memory faded, only to start a new one. It was Happy. And someone else.. Who was it? She couldn't tell. It was blurry. Fire? Natsu.. it must be.. But who were the others? She was dragged away from the blurred vision of the past by gentle shaking and the calling of her name.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled out as he shook her limp and twitching body. "The hell's going on?!" He called out once more, stopping his speech as she groaned, awakening from the past. "What?.." Her words slurred as she was embraced by Wendy, who sobbed into her stomach. "I was so worried! Are you okay?" The blue haired girl asked frantically. "Yeah.. I think s-" Darkness filled the room as the faces of her trusted friends slowly faded, only to be brought back by a light. It was warm and bright. Fire?

"Come on, we gotta get going, otherwise you won't be able to pay your rent!" Natsu called out to her as she jumped up. "That's right! I've gotta get the reward!" Lucy yelled loudly, packing up her things and putting on her backpack. "Let's go!" She said happily, giggling. But something bothered her. What was she seeing just now? Was it a premonition? It didn't make sense.. She couldn't see into the future, and that wasn't the future. A memory, maybe? But what about Happy.. Shaking her head, the blonde put a sincere smile on her face.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

"Ice Make Lance!" Gray yelled, sending an attack at Natsu. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu yelled back. "Is that all you got, flame breath?!" "Right back at yah, streaker!" "You're really startin' to piss me off, dragon boy!" "Well you'll be really pissed off once I beat you, ice head!"  
"Enough!" Erza yelled, causing Natsu and Gray to freeze in their tracks, clinging onto each other for dear life. "Aye!" The two said meekly as Lucy shook her head. "Why the bad Happy impressions?.."  
Wendy and Happy found it quite amusing to see the boys freaking out at Erza's booming voice. It wasn't much of a surprise, really.  
"Now, I don't expect you to fight again while we're on this job!" She yelled at the two bags of sweat, staring them down as they both gave a nod from their trembling heads. "Yes ma'am!" They said quickly, smiling awkwardly.

It was nice. Seeing them like that. It was clear that everyone was having fun on the job. But Lucy was still bothered by the events that transpired in the morning. Natsu broke her chain of thoughts with a yell of rage.

"You guys!" He screamed at a group of wizards. "You back for more?!" He yelled, clenching his fists in rage. "Cause I still got a bone to pick with you!" Happy jumped next to him. "Yeah! You big meanies!" He yelled, sticking his tongue out at them.

"Oh please," "We weren't ready yesterday," "But we are now!" The wizards finished eachothers' sentences. "Oh really now.." Natsu growled, leaping into the air. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He screamed, sending a powerful attack at the wizards, who were instantly. "Instant K.O.!" Happy laughed, landing on Natsu's head. "That'll show em!"

As they lay burnt on the floor, their Guild Marks under their clothes became visible. Blue Pegasus. What were they doing here? And why did the attack Happy? Nobody knows. But Lucy might.

"Agh!" A cry of pain escaped Lucy's lips as she collapsed to her knees. Another vision?

Runes of black magic covered her body as she lay crippled in pain on the grass. Her mother and soft words filled her mind. "Can you tell me a story, Mommy?" Lucy asked sweetly as she lay in bed. "Of course I can! Hmm.. How about a scary story!" Layla said sweetly, tickling her daughter as she giggled. "Okay!" Lucy said happily, grabbing onto the blankets. "Well.. There was once a man who wore a hooded cloak. He traveled the Kingdom of Fiore in search of powerful wizards, to turn them evil!" Lucy ducked her head below the blankets, screaming as her mother emphasized every word. "One day, the hooded man came across a Guild of powerful wizards. The man requested a job that involved a monster that raged in a forest, which scared off all of the animals. Unfortunately, a group of wizards accepted the job, travelling south to the forest the job spoke of. Once there, the man lashed out at them, using his runes to turn them evil! When they returned, they destroyed the Guild from the inside out!" "Why did he do that, Mommy?" Lucy asked, hiding her head under the covers. "I'm getting to that part. Anyway, once the Guild was destroyed from the inside, it was wiped from the memories of all who knew it! It was as if the Guild was never there in the first place.. So, if you see a hooded man, make sure you protect your Guild!" Layla giggled, kissing Lucy on the forehead. "Goodnight, Lucy." "Goodnight, Mommy!"

Her mother had told her stories of a man in a hooded cloak who spread darkness throughout Fiore with runes of black magic. She remembered her mother once telling her that sometimes, he picked wizards of great power to destroy their Guilds' from the inside. This must have been what her mother was talking about.. Her train of thought was interrupted by an agonizing pain leaking throughout her veins.

"What's happening to her?!" Erza yelled, holding Lucy in her arms. "I dunno, but-" Carla's words were cut off as Lucy opened her eyes. Black. That's all that she could see, and that was all that the others could see in her eyes. "Lucy?" The desperate calls of her friends were drowned out.

It went quiet.. What was going on? Was she alone? Why was this happening? Why her? Why now? Why? The words echoed in her mind as she lost control of her body. It moved. She didn't make it move. It must've been the runes.

"Look out!" The voices of her friends called out as Lucy rushed towards them, shooting blasts of black magic at them, almost always hitting the target. Wendy, Happy, Carla and Natsu all went down. Gray readied his attack. "Wait!" Erza called out to him. "We can't attack her! She's still in there!" "Then what do we do?!" Gray responded. "...Freeze her!"

He did what he was told and froze Lucy. It was cold and dark. What was going on? Why couldn't she move? She didn't know. The ice began to crack as the warm voices of loved ones came into the equation. "Answer me!" She couldn't. Her heart was stinging and so was her brain. Every muscle in her body ached with magic energy. "Lucy!"

The light of the burning sun almost blinded her as she opened her eyes to see her friends. "She's awake!" Carla called out to the others. "Don't worry, I'm almost done healing her!" Wendy said softly as she continued to press her healing magic into Lucy, expelling the runes.

"...Wendy.. Carla.." Lucy spoke quietly, turning her head to face them, seeing Gray, Happy, Erza and Natsu standing behind them. "Don't speak.. Just rest!" Wendy said softly, smiling sweetly at her as the image of warm faces faded to black.

She figured it out.

She wasn't the only one who got possessed by runes.

Blue Pegasus must have been infiltrated too.

What about the rest of the Guilds?

She didn't figure that out yet.

But she did figure out why she was chosen.

They wanted to get the strong members out of the way.

And she hung around them almost 24/7.

But one thing that still didn't make sense was why now.

Why strike now when they are away from the rest of the Guild?

Unless..


	6. The Alchemist

Fairy Tail must have been infiltrated already.. That's the only possible explanation!

The only question is: When did this happen?

Nearing the forest where the Alchemist who sent the job request built his home, the group of Wizards all clung tightly, fighting off the cold, damp breeze of the night air.

"Ah, you made it! I was starting to worry about you." The Alchemist spoke calmly as he approached the Wizards.

"I apologize on our delay." Erza remarked quickly, hoping to stay on his good side.

"It's no trouble, my dear! You'll catch a cold if you stay out here! Come, come!" He said cheerfully, gesturing his arms to his warm domain. There were bottles of potions, books, tables covered in paper, quills and ink bottles. The soft glow of a fireplace lit the building, filling the hollow space with the sound of cracking wood, collapsing to the sparks.

"Now, I've gathered the bags. Each one is only to be used for the herb or material specified on the paper." The Alchemist handed each Wizard a bag, including the Exeeds.

"I'll be going with Erza on her retrieval. I need to gather items from a cave.. The problem is that there are beasts surrounding it. I can't get close!"

"That's fine by me." Erza replied, smiling gently as she grasped the bag in her left hand.

"We should start now. There are certain things that only bloom in the night."

"I agree. Let's go."

* * *

Each Wizard split up, Carla and Happy following their Dragon Slayers.

Natsu was given the task of gathering a type of flower, which glows under the moonlight. The bag says the flower is called the Lunar Blossom.

"Alright, Happy. You ready?" The charming boy said enthusiastically, exiting the stone house. Happy gave his well known 'Aye, sir!' as he followed Natsu, gathering his own herbs - Cherisal. Cherisal was known for it's great healing properties, and was often used in medicinal treatments related to magic, as it allowed the consumer to regain strength and magic energy in half the time. The little blue cat collected up bunches of the orange and white plant, placing them in his bag.

Gray headed the opposite way from Natsu and Happy, being given a bag for Farlin Petals. The Farlin flower itself was rare, and the stem was often used in Alchemy for its ability to take on the properties of other herbs and ingredients, combining them with ease. But the petals of the Farlin flower were even rarer, as it only bloomed three times every nine months - and it just so happened that it was blooming tonight. The petals contained juices that could be used for elixr, mainly focusing on agility, speed, strength and magical power.

Lucy was given the task of obtaining the sap from the Horis Trees, which grew deep in the forest. The sap was used in ailments related to magic, but was also sought out by pranksters of Fiore, as it could be used in many spells for humour, such as gender swapping, teleportation, changing of the voice, etc.

Natsu and Happy were the first to fill up their bags, closely followed by Gray and Lucy. Wendy and Carla came next, finishing up their bags of Bora roots and Stone Lillies.

Meanwhile, Erza and the Alchemist, Sarlu, made their way to the cave of which he spoke of. Towering above them was the long, dark shadow of the cave, directly below the moon. The crystals that glowed within lit the cave with an eerie feeling.

The sounds of roars echoed in the cave, through the trees and in the starry night sky.  
"Stand back." Erza commanded, requiping into her Purgatory Armor.

A soft grunt escaped her as she leapt from the ground, heading towards a Vulcan, and a beast from deep within the cave. 3 swings of her sword was all it took, and the two beasts were vanquished.

"Now, hurry and collect your items before more turn up. If they do turn up, I will be certain to protect you, but it'd be best to get back to the house." She stated boldly, holding her sword in her right hand, watching the Alchemist as he nodded, gathering his items.

The two left, heading back to the house.

* * *

"Thank you so much, young Wizards." The Alchemist said happily, gathering the ingredients. Natsu, being the 'Act now, questions later' kinda guy, wandered the house, entering the store room of potions. Picking up a bottle without bothering to read the label, he downed the contents, gulping it up in 3 swallows. A second after, he passed out, waking up a mere 2 minutes later to the sound of his Guild Mates, and the Alchemist calling his name.

"Naaaaaaaaaaatsuuuu!" Lucy and Happy drew out their words, making them echo throughout the stone house, soon being greeted by a groan.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled cheerfully, walking into the storage room. "There you are! We were looking all over for you!" He stared up at Lucy as she kneeled down just before his head as he lay on his back. Happy had already landed, sitting beside Natsu.

"What are you doing down here? We thought you went outside." Lucy said softly, booping his nose as his eyes refused to stay open.

"Aw, is somebody tired?" She stated in her baby voice, pulling his cheeks. Natsu wrapped his wrist around her own, prying her hands from his face.

"Anyway, we've gotta go back now," She started, getting up. "The others'll be waiting for us."

"L...Lucy I..." Natsu groaned, trying to reach for her arm.

"I...I can't... Move.."

"What?"

"I..I'm stuck.."

"..Did you drink something?"

"Y...Yeah... I.."

"Natsu, what were you thinking?"

"I..I guess I wasn't.. Heh.."

"Don't make me carry you again..." Lucy looked to Natsu, staring at his toned body, blushing.

"U..Uh.."

"W..What is it?! Is there something wrong with my body?!"

"N..No! Nothing! It's just... Natsu... Your clothes... Are disintegrating..." Lucy pointed down at his body, which was slowly becoming bare. A large blush ran across her face. Covering her eyes, Lucy yelped.

"N..Natsu! Cover up!"

"...Oh." Placing his hands over his crotch, Natsu managed to get up.

"Well now I'm gonna b- M..My scarf.. WHERE'S MY SCARF?!"

The others heard Natsu's yelling, so they followed the sound, leading them to a naked, screaming Natsu, a yelling, blushing Lucy, and a confused, pale Happy.

"N..Natsu! Where are your clothes!" Erza yelled, a red blush covering her cheeks.

"Wendy, close your eyes!" Gray said quickly, placing his hands over the childs face as Carla turned away.

"I..I dunno! But my scarf is gone! Igneel gave me that scarf!"

The Alchemist looked at the empty bottle, giving a little chuckle as he exited the room, grabbing Natsu's clothes from the teleportation room and handing them back to him once he came back.

"That was a potion I've been working on for a client. It's meant to teleport all of you, but so far it only teleports clothes. Quite handy for the old men, I guess.."

After changing back into his clothes and holding his scarf tightly, the room was left silent and awkward. It was truly an awkward silence. Lucy and Erza were quietly being perverts, talking about how handsome and sexy Natsu was, despite his destructive nature, Wendy was trying to heal Happy, who was seemingly dead, while Carla, Gray and the Alchemist discussed payment. Natsu, on the other hand, stood against a wall, pouting at Lucy and Erza as he heard their conversation, folding his arms across his chest.

"I know he's good looking, but wow.." Lucy whispered to Erza, who nodded.

"It isn't much of a surprise, really. His young age, good looks and energy give it away." Erza replied, spying Natsu and poking her tongue out.

"Anyway, we must be going now." Erza said finally, turning to the Alchemist.

"I've been discussing your payment, and I've decided on raising the pay to 5 million jewel, instead of 1."

"...Holy.." Lucy began, being finished by Natsu, who cut her off.

"Crap..."

"A...Actually, sir?" Lucy started, turning to the Alchemist, who answered with a simple 'Yes?'.

"Uh.. I.. I've been having some... Dreams of the past... And black runes.. And I wa-"

The Alchemist cut her off, handing her a potion.

"Drink this once a night. It should help."

"Right... Thanks!"

And with that, the group of Wizards began their journey home.

But in reality..

The journey was only just beginning.


	7. The Chamber

Sorry for the delay! School just started, and I'm having a bit of writers block. But I'll be back on track real soon! 3 This chapter contains a lot of sex, so beware.

The wizards made their way back home after packing up the campsite. As usual, Erza pulled a large wagon of items, including most of the camping equipment, along with 13-17 different suit cases. One must wonder what they're for?

Making the journey across the hills as they neared Magnolia, an eerie feeling arose as a silence loomed across the seemingly deserted town. The windows of each building were barred, and the doors barracated with shelves, barrels, and any heavy items that were laying around. A few people still wandered the empty streets, going on with day to day life.

The Wizards approached one of the towns' folk, asking what happened. But they didn't expect this.

"A few days ago, a small Guild of 9 came through and took over the town. Not even Fairy Tail was able to stop them.. So they fled to seek help from allied Guilds."

"...Fairy Tail was defeated?" Erza repeated, dumbfounded by the information.

"By 9 Wizards.." Gray finished, jaw dropped to the ground.

"How could this happen?!" Natsu yelled, grabbing the man.

"Tell me, where did the Guild go?!"

"I..I'm not su-"

"Tell me!"

"I...I think they went to Blue Pegasus?.."

"Great! Let's go!"

"Natsu, that's enough." Erza stated quickly, grabbing his arm.

"We need to fight off the other Gu- And he's gone.." She sighed, chuckling softly.

"Listen up, Fairy Tail! We're taking back our city, and we're doing it together!" She yelled, turning and running to catch up to Natsu.

Meanwhile, in the Blue Pegasus Guild..

"What?! Taken over?" Hibiki said quickly, followed by Eve.

"I can't believe it!"

"We'll help you.. But it's not like we want too.." Ren said, being coy.

"Enough. Of course we'll help you." The familiar voice of Ichiya echoed in Erza's ears.

"Gray save me."

"Haha, whatever."

"Anyway," Erza began. "We must get back to Magnolia as soon as possible. We don't know what could happen while we're gone."

So, the Wizards of Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus headed back to Magnolia right away, not waisting anytime.

"ALRIGHT, FAIRY TAIL!" An enraged Natsu screamed at the Guild as he busrted in. "WE'RE TAKEN' BACK MAGNOLIA!"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" He shouted, burning everything in sight.

"Pathetic." A dark, smooth voice echoed from the shadows as a young man who looked to be in his early 20's stepped forwards. His hair was green and short; eyes dark brown.

"You call that an attack, Salamander? Geez.. You're in over your head."

The man walked towards Natsu slowly, tracing his bold jawline with his fingers, lifting his chin, in return, causing Natsu to growl softly. His fingers turned to blades, sticking into his mouth through his jaw.

"Silver Blade." The man said smugly as Natsu yelped in pain. He removed the blades, causing Natsu to fall to his knees in utter agony.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, rushing to his side. "Are you okay?! Natsu!? Natsu, answer me!"

The world around him faded to black as his vision blurred; the sound of screams and his heartbeat swirled agressively in his ears as he passed out.

The room was dark and cold. He could feel something metalic on his skin. What was it? Chains? It must've been, because he couldn't move. He couldn't speak, either. What was this strange feeling? He was sore? No, he IS sore. His face? Yes, his jaw.. What was this strange taste.. Blood? Why was he bleeding? He didn't know. It was all so blurry. Wait.. Guild Mates? Yes! The adventure.. The man.. Who was he? He never said.. He needs to get out.. How.. Where were his friends? What-

"You're awake." A familiar voice halted his chain of thoughts from behind bars. Or was he behind the bars? He couldn't tell.

"Telling from your expression, you're confused. Don't worry, I would be too. Where are you? In a dungeon."

"F...Fire... D-"

"Du-du! No magic allowed! Of course, I can still use mine."

"W...Where are... M...My friends..."

"Your friends? Ah, the torture chamber. I still remember the amazing sound of their agonizing pain.."

"Wh.."

"They wouldn't speak. So, I'm using force now.. Don't worry. You're awake now, so you'll be joining them. Have fun, Salamander."

The tortured screams of his friends who had survived the attack filled the dusty stone hallways as Nastu drew near.

Each person was either chained to the wall or to the ground, although Lucy was chained by the corners of the walls, so her feet could barely reach the ground.

"I...I'm not gonna answer ANY of your questions.." Erza said calmly, staring into a mans eyes.

"Very well then." He began to place burning coals to her stomach, causing her to wail in agony.

"Erza!" Gray and Lucy yelled.

"The same fate lies with you if you don't start answering our questions." The man snarled.

"Well, we'll endure anything you throw at u-" Lucy began, being cut off as he grabbed her chin.

"Oh dear.. It seems you still need to be disciplined... But, don't worry. I have something for naughty girls such as yourself.." He smirked, licking his lips at her bust.

"You and I are gonna have a little.. Bonding time.."

The words rung in Natsu's head as he was pushed into the room.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her."

"Oh, don't worry. My fingers won't touch her. But theirs will."

3 men came into the room, bowing to the man who ran the tortures.

"Take her away and do as you please, my men. Don't hold back."

"Heh, yes sir." They answered as the unlocked her chains, leading her down the hallway.

She stared at Natsu with fear in her eyes.

"Let her go!" Gray screamed.

"Make me."

"Oh, I will make you, you bastard.."

"Now, Nastu, come with me!"

The voices of her fellow Guild Mates faded as she was brought into another room. The men locked the door and removed their pants.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, girlie. Just lie back and relax." One of them said as he pushed her to the ground, spreading her legs slightly as they bent at her knees.

Her breath began to run cold as her heart raced like a hound.

The same man started to remove her shorts and underwear, licking his fingers.

"P..Please, don't.." She begged, but in the end she knew her attempt would be futile.

"No can do, sweetie." Another voice said as he held her arms above her head.

The first man, who was at her legs, begun to rub her clitoris with his index finger, whilst inserting his thumb inside of her, causing a soft moan to escape her.

"Ya like that, sweetie?" The second man, at her head, asked.

The first man insterted his index and middle finger and started to thrust inside of her gently, causing more moans.

"Come on, Bernie, I wanna have some fun.." The third man said to the first, AKA Bernie.

"Alright, alright." He took out his fingers and licked them as the second man let go. The third man got under her and the second behind her, getting ready to penetrate both of her holes. The second man, going by the name of Yoku, pressed his erect member inside of her ass quickly, causing her to wail, while the third man, going by the name of Sharu, penetrated her vagina, causing Lucy to let off a loud moan. The two men began to thrust violently inside of her for several minutes.

"UNH..." Lucy moaned loudly - her moan loud enough to be heard by Erza, Natsu and Gray.

"Haah... You're a loud one.." Yoku teased her.

"Well, I'm all done for now, boys.." He said and pushed her up, slipping out and jacking off to her moans.

Bernie, on the other hand, wanted her.

"Shiro, get off. It's my turn, now.."

Shiro obeyed, leaving her to Bernie.

He hooked her legs over his shoulders and penetrated her vagina. His hands slid down her stomach, lifting up her shirt. He placed his mouth over her left nipple, biting it as he thrusted violently without a break for at least 9 minutes.

Lucy let out wails of agony and pleasure as he raped her violently.

"S...Stop... Aaah..." She pleaded between moans.

During this, Shiro and Yoku left, going to the torture room.

"Sir, she's doing well. A little loud, but Bernie's having the time of his life. So, we want the boys."

Natsu and Gray looked at each other in fear.

"Very well. I did want to get Erza by herself.."

Yoku and Shiro grabbed Natsu and Gray, taking them into the room they had left.

"Move over, Bernie." Shiro growled as he held Natsu tightly.

"Shut up, Shiro." Yoku argued, tightening his grip on Gray.

"Lucy.." Natsu said softly.

"LET HER GO!" He screamed, struggling aggressively.

"Hmm.. Nah. Now shut up and lay down, or you'll 'ave to fuck her instead." Shiro said firmly, pushing Natsu down - his face above Lucy's.

"Same for you, ice boy." Yoku said, pushing Gray onto all fours as Shiro did before.

They both penetrated Natsu and Gray's ass', causing Natsu to grunt and Gray's knees to go weak.

"S..Shit..." Natsu said softly, biting his lip as Shiro thrusted in and out of him.

"Holy..." Gray muttered as his body was moved with every thrust.

"Haah... Aaah..." Lucy moaned as Bernie slowed down, pulling out of her.

"Well then, missy." He said, licking his lips.

"That was most enlightnin'."

He stood up, leaving her breathless on the floor as she opened her eyes to see Natsu's face.

"L...Lucy... Haah... Hah.. Are.. Are Y..You.. Mm.. O..Okay..?.."

She nodded, softly pressing her lips against his, causing him to grunt.

"Oh? What's this? A kiss? Well, why don't we head straight for dessert?" Bernie smirked, picking Lucy up and turning her around, placing her dripping vagina beneath Natsu's lips.

"Your dessert, sir." He said, pushing Natsu's head down into Lucy, causing her to moan and him to grunt. He stayed still for a moment, but slowly began to lick her.

"Uuuh... N..Natsu..." She moaned.

Gray moaned loudly as Yoku started rubbing his dick with every thrust.

He thrusted his tongue deeper, loving the taste of her. But he couldn't. Not like this. Not right now. Not when she's just.. He held his head above her.

"Alright. We got our answers. You're free to leave, kind people."

The man said as he walked into the room.

Shiro and Yoku pulled out of the boys and Natsu sighed with relief along with Gray.

"Lucy.. Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

She nodded again.

"I... I don't want that to happen again..." She said softly as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I never wanna feel that way..."

"We... We know... But Gray and I will protect you. I promise on my life." Natsu said softly as he wrapped his arms around her for an embrace.

"Now, get dressed and we can go."


	8. Coming Home

The air was filled with silence and lust, heavy pants and heartbeat as the tension of events before still lingered on in the room. Lucy looked to Nastu as she got dressed.

"U...Uhm... Can we never speak of this again?" Awkwardness and embarrassment filled her voice as she spoke.

"Y...Yeah..." Gray chimed in with Natsu as they both answered Lucy's question, the same awkward feeling pounding in their chests.

"W...Well, we should hurry... Don't wanna keep the others waiting, r...right?..." Lucy said slowly, trying to break the awkward silence that spun in their heads. Natsu and Gray, who just finished getting dressed, both nodded and walked out on either side of Lucy.

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy!" Erza sighed with relief that her friends were alive and unharmed. "Are you all okay?"

"Yup!" Natsu answered quickly. He seemed to have recovered faster than the others. Lucy and Gray, however, just nodded softly, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Right. Well, we need to get back to the Guild Hall and save Magnolia from these... These brutes!" She clenched her fist tightly and walked away. The others followed her.

Minutes passed as they attempted to find their way out. "Are we ever gonna get out of here?..." Lucy groaned, crossing her arms.

"Yes, yes we are," Erza said sharply, grabbing Nastu and throwing him at the wall, cracking it.

"Why meeee?" He cried as he was thrown, grunting as he hit the wall and slid down. "Ouch..."

Erza picked him up and did it again. "HYAAH!" "AAAH!" The screams continued for a few moments until the wall finally collapsed. "Now, everyone! Get out, right now!" Erza yelled, pushing everyone through before the building crumbled.

The light blinded everyone for a moment as their eyes adjusted to the outside world. "It's... Beautiful..." Lucy said softly, taken aback by the beauty that was surrounding the stone building.

Cherry Blossom trees of magenta and cream spotted the landscape, willow trees arching over the waterfall, which was surrounded by bushes of beautiful flowers.

"I can't... Believe it... Are we dead?..." Gray asked as he looked around the gorgeous landscape that stood before them.

"There's no time... For this..." Erza said quietly, enjoying the peacefulness. "W...We have to get back, now!" She roared, forcing them to race across the landscape back to Magnolia.

After three days of travel on foot, the quad finally made it back to Magnolia. The town was silent as they walked through. Getting to the Guild Hall, they braced for a sneak attack, but instead, found something they never wished to see.

The bodies of their Guild Mates were scattered throughout the Guild Hall, severely mangled.

"I... I can't..." Lucy covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh god..." Erza said softly, gripping her arm.

"They..." Gray trembled, staring at the dead bodies with tremendous sadness.

A silence filled the room as everyone grieved.

Natsu punched the wall violently as his whole body began to catch fire. "Those... Bastards..." He said angrily, his voice trembling with rage. His eyes were covered by a dark shadow as he stared on into the distance.

"Natsu... Calm d-"

"Shut up."

"Wh...What?"

"I said shut up." He looked to Lucy with a bloodthirsty stare, causing her to tremble.

"I'm gonna kill the bastards who did this if it's the last bloody thing I do..." He clenched his fist, throwing it at the wall with an enraged scream.

"I think we all need some rest," Erza said swiftly, hoping to calm the situation, which she managed to do. Everyone was still so tense from the events that lead them here that they found it hard to sleep. Plus, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray still felt awkward, yet slightly lustful from what happened before.

Natsu and Lucy turned to talk to each other, ending up touching noses. A blush ran across Lucy's face. She knew she liked him... But did she want him?...

Natsu stared deeply into her eyes, placing his hand behind her head. His lips gently pressed against hers, causing her to blush a deeper shade of red. He pulled away and smiled at her. "Good night, Luce..." He pulled her close to his chest, giving her warmth as he fell asleep. Lucy looked up at his jawline and smiled. "Good night, Natsu..."


End file.
